There is a challenge in counting large numbers of people. Census data at best provides a view of the population at one point in time and historically tends to undercount many populations, especially in dense urban cores. The problem is compounded by migration over the 10-year passages of time between major population counts. Census data is crucial to allocation of government funds as well as determination of political boundaries; as such there is a need for techniques that provide a more reliable and timely count of population.